1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connectors mounted on, for example, circuit boards for various electrical appliances so as to be connected to the terminals of mating connectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a conventionally known connector includes a stationary housing fixed to a substrate, a movable housing that is movably provided relative to the stationary housing and accommodates a connection object inserted from one end of the movable housing, and a plurality of terminals, each being disposed with one end held by the movable housing and the other end held by the stationary housing. The connector allows the connection object inserted into the movable housing to come into contact with one end of the terminal while causing elastic deformation of the terminals to accept a movement of the movable housing with respect to the stationary housing (for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2007-18785).
In some cases, the connector is connected to a plurality of mating connectors, each including at least one mating terminal. In the case of the connector, however, the mating connectors are connected to the single movable housing. Thus, for example, even if only some of the mating connectors are displaced from the connector or the mating connectors are displaced in different directions to each other, the movable housing cannot move with all the mating connectors and thus cannot sufficiently absorb the displacements of the mating connectors under vibrations or an impact.